The present invention relates to a help system for obtaining assistance in operating an apparatus, comprising a display system, a communication network and an operator terminal, the display system being provided with operator call means for establishing a connection to the operator terminal via the communication network in response to a user command.
Such a system is known from the English abstract of JP 62-127967. Upon pressing an operator call button of the known system, an audio and video connection is established with a help-desk operator. The video connection enables the operator to support his explanation by gestures and pictures.
A disadvantage of the known system, however, is that expensive hardware is required and in most cases the bandwidth needed for transporting the video information is not available.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a help system which offers some of the benefits of a video connection without the need for expensive hardware and a broadband network. To that end, the help system according to the invention is characterized in that the display system is conceived to store and display a picture of control means of the apparatus, and to visualize an operation upon the control panel in response to control signals obtained from the communication network, the operator terminal being conceived to generate said control signals and send the control signals via the communication network to the display system. The bandwidth required for transporting the control signals is much smaller than the bandwidth which would have been required for sending a video recording of the control panel which is operated by a help-desk operator.
The display system may comprise a microphone for enabling a user of the apparatus to verbally communicate a problem to the operator terminal. Similarly, the operator terminal may be equipped with a further microphone, enabling the operator to verbally communicate with the user. Alternatively, the operator terminal could be equipped with a speech recognition system and an automatic answering system, enabling the operator terminal to respond automatically to spoken messages from the user. Microphones may be dispensed with at all when the dialog is fully automated, e.g. involving screen menus or numeric key selections.
Features of the visualization may be the usage of a pointer for indicating a particular control, and highlighting or animation techniques which are well known from graphical computer applications.
An embodiment of the help system is characterized in that the display system comprises permanent storage means for storing the picture, and that the display system is conceived to show the stored picture upon receiving an identification signal from the communication network, the operator terminal being conceived to generate the identification signal and send the identification signal via the communication network to the display system. By storing the picture of the control panel permanently in the display system, no video information need be sent via the communication network, only control signals.
A further embodiment of the help system is characterized in that the operator terminal is conceived to send the picture via the communication network to the display system, the display system being conceived to receive the picture from the communication network and store the picture in volatile storing means. This solution is more flexible, because also pictures of control panels can be shown which are not known in advance. This is particularly useful if the assistance concerns the operation of an apparatus other than the display system itself, e.g. a VCR or a microwave oven.
A further embodiment of the help system is characterized in that the display system comprises further storage means for storing an image of an operator, and that the display system is conceived to show the image of the operator which is stored in the further storage means. This feature gives the user an additional indication that a connection with a help-desk operator has been established.
A further embodiment of the help system is characterized in that the further storage means comprise a permanent memory for storing the image of the operator, and that the display system is conceived to show the image upon receiving a further identification signal from the communication network, the operator terminal being conceived to generate the further identification signal and send the further identification signal via the communication network to the display system. By storing the image of the operator permanently in the display system, no video information need to be sent via the communication network. Of course, resemblance between the image and the operator cannot be guaranteed in this way. To alleviate this drawback, the operator terminal could comprise additional means for sending a selection code, enabling the operator to choose the pictorial representation, e.g. a female face.
A further embodiment of the help system is characterized in that the operator terminal is conceived to send the image of the operator via the communication network to the display system, the display system being conceived to receive the image of the operator from the communication network and store it in the further storage means. In this way, resemblance between the picture and the operator can be guaranteed.
A further embodiment of the help system is characterized in that the further storage means contains a plurality of pictures, and that the display system comprises animation means for animating the image of the operator by alternately showing one of at least two of said pictures. By animating the picture of the operator, the suggestion is strengthened that it belongs to the interlocutor. A preferred embodiment is characterized in that the animation means are conceived to be controlled by at least the sound level of a sound signal obtained from the operator terminal, and that the animation means are conceived to alternate at least two pictures of an operator which differ at least in the state of the mouth of the operator. Techniques for animating pictures which are stored locally are known from teleconferencing systems, see for instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,306.
A further embodiment of the help system is characterized in that the operator terminal comprises controlling means for controlling the display system by sending further control signals via the communication network to the display system, and that the display system is conceived to receive and interpret the further control signals and operate accordingly. This is advantageous when the assistance concerns the operation of the display system itself, particularly if the display system is combined with another complex apparatus, e.g. a television receiver. Operations demonstrated by the operator need not be imitated by the user, but are executed automatically, which quickens the communication.
A further embodiment of the help system is characterized in that the display system is a television receiver. As a result, it is not necessary to purchase a dedicated help system, because TV-receivers are available in most homes. In a preferred embodiment, the TV receiver is characterized in that the television receiver is conceived to mute the TV sound automatically during a communication between a user and an operator. This enhances the intelligibility of the operator""s voice.
The invention further relates to a display system for use in a help system according to the invention, and to a method of obtaining assistance in operating an apparatus, comprising a step of establishing a connection to an operator terminal.
These and other aspects of the invention will be apparent from and elucidated with reference to the embodiments described hereinafter.